


Painful Stakes

by PokemonKatt



Series: Trans Tobias [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: LGBTQ Character, Menstruation, Other, Pokemon, Secrets, Trans Male Character, Trans Tobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Ash is ready to go for his match against Tobias in the League, but he finds him in a very unexpected situation.
Series: Trans Tobias [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735660
Kudos: 9





	Painful Stakes

Ash was waiting for the next round to begin. The winning trophy was just a few steps away. He was almost there.

The pairings came up. He was paired with a guy, long blue hair and a crimson cloak with blue trim. Apparently, his name was Tobias. He had heard rumours he used legendary Pokemon. That's weird, why was he let in then? Ash cleared his head. He had to strategize if he wanted to win with his team.

After a long talk with his team, Ash had a wander around the building. He never had the chance for an exploration. Since Brock and Dawn were elsewhere, he had some alone time with Pikachu. When he turned a corner, someone was lying on a bench.

It was Tobias. He looked like he was in serious pain, pressing against his abdomen and even groaning a little. Darkrai was gently running a hand through his hair.

"Hey." Ash walked up to the bench. Tobias immediately sat up.

"Oh, hello..." He muttered.

"You looked like you were in pain, do you need to see a doctor?" Ash gave a look of concern.

"No, I know what the problem is."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I can't tell you. It's private business, so please just---agh!" Tobias pressed hard against his abdomen and leaned over. He gritted his teeth.

"Will you be alright for our match?" Ash sat down next to him. Tobias shuffled away a little. "Oh, sorry...am I making you umcomfortable?"

"No, no, I just don't like people sitting too close."

"Oh...I'll leave if you want me to."

"It's fine...your company makes me feel a little better..." Tobias chuckled a little.

 _"To all competitors, the matches will be postponed until tomorrow due to a sudden inconvenience. Thank you."_ An announcement rang overhead.

"That's good..." Tobias muttered.

"Why?" Ash's sudden question made Tobias blush a little.

"Oh, it's nothing!"

An hour passed. Ash and Tobias had been chatting away for a while. They were just walking along slowly, getting to know each other more. They ended up near the men's bathroom on the south side of the stadium.

"Hold on." Tobias went to the door and walked in. Ash also walked in. He might as well go whilst he was here.

Inside was quite packed. There was a free urinal, but everything else was full. Ash took up the free urinal as Tobias waited for one of the stalls to open, squirming a little. Ash finished up and washed his hands as a stall finally opened up. Tobias walked into it and locked the door. Ash could hear a sigh of relief. Wow, he must've been desperate.

A couple of minutes passed. Ash knocked on the stall door.

"Tobias, are you alright in there? You're taking a while." Ash asked.

"I'm fine! Give me a sec!" Tobias answered. Ash then heard a flush and Tobias walked out. After he washed his hands, they both walked out.

The next day arrived and it was very early in the morning. Ash was up due to excitement and was waiting in the lobby of the hotel all the competitors were staying in. As he was waiting for everyone else, he noticed Tobias sneak down to the basement with his bedsheet and what looked like a pair of briefs. He was in a long black dress shirt and nothing else. Must've just woken up. Ash decided to follow him. He was curious. Besides, he needed his jacket washed, so he grabbed it from his room before heading to the basement where the laundry room was.

Tobias seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, putting some powder into the washing machine compartment and chucking his bedsheet and briefs into the drum of it. Ash got a glimpse of blood on the bedsheet and briefs. Was Tobias bleeding? It could be a very serious medical problem. Maybe even kidney failure. Ash put his jacket in his washing machine and slammed the door, making Tobias jump. He suddenly turned around.

"O-oh, Ash, what are you doing down here???" He nervously chuckled.

"I can ask the same for you. Why is there blood on your briefs and bedsheet? That blood can be a sign of kidney failure."

"It's not. I know what's wrong. I can't tell anyone, they'll discriminate me and I don't know what your viewpoint is on the subject."

"Viewpoint on what?" Ash's question made Tobias go silent. He took a deep breath.

"Ash...what are your thoughts on the LGBTQ?"

"Altogether or---"

"Each part of it." Tobias cut Ash off. He gave a very serious and worried glare.

"Well...the lesbian and gay part I understand fully well, that's completely fine. I'm bisexual myself, so that's fine. The queer part is alright, it's an umbrella term."

"And...the trans???" Tobias muttered.

"I don't fully understand, it's the one part that really confuses me, but I respect them." Ash answered. His answer made Tobias sigh, relieved. Something in Ash's mind clicked. The question. The blood. The pains. It all clicked. "Hey, Tobias..."

"Hm?"

"...are you trans?" Ash's question made Tobias' eyes go wide. He shook in place and lowered his head. "What's wrong??? It's completely fine, if you are or not, I respect you...now, you don't have to answer...but are you?" Ash held his hand. Tobias hesitated, but then slowly nodded. It explained everything. Tobias then started to cry. "Oh dear, it's ok. Come here." Ash gave Tobias a tight hug. He could feel Tobias' chest against his. Definitely bigger than the average guy, but he understood why.

"I can't tell anyone...most of Sinnoh is transphobic...I wouldn't have been allowed in with legendaries...but Cynthia sympathised with me and let me in..." He explained.

"If you need any help, I'm here, ok?" Ash let go. Tobias wiped his tears away and nodded. Now come on, we need to get our washing dried and out match is today. Good luck." Ash grabbed his wet jacket out of the washing machine and began to walk out.

"Hey Ash?" Tobias grabbed his stuff and called out. Ash stopped and turned back to him. "Thank you..."

"It's fine. We're all human in the end."


End file.
